The Books/Fanfiction
Initial Conception Not long after the roleplay began, work started on the book version of the roleplay. There aren't very many differences, but the most notable difference is that, while in the roleplay Matt and Mello are already an established couple, they are not in the books and their relationship is still in the friend stage. Besides that one difference, the books stick to the roleplay quite well and the plots overall do not change. IN-DEPTH SUMMARIES (unfinished): #'WolfTag: Book On'e #'WolfTag: Book Two' #'WolfTag: Book Three' #'WolfTag: Book Four' #'WolfTag: Book Five' #'WolfTag: Book Six' #'WolfTag: Extras' '''WolfTag: Book One The first book in the series, WolfTag (Ookami no Tagu), introduces the main characters in the series (Matt, Mello, Liz, Jay, Light, L, Near, and Gevanni). It also introduces other minor characters, such as Matt's brother-in-law, his nieces and nephews, the Yagami family, Fushōjiki (the leader of the Army), and the Black Sheep Council. In the first book, Matt and Mello travel to the Wolf Kingdom after being summoned by the King as his successors. Driven by jealousy, Near attempts to kill them; he fails, however, and in the end they make peace and become allies. '''Official Summary WolfTag (Ookami no Tagu)- In the first installment of the WolfTag series, Mello and his bonded wolf Matt travel to the Wolf Kingdom to compete against Near and his bonded wolf Gevanni for the title of L's, the king's, successor. WolfTag: Book Two The second book in the series, WolfTag: The Murderer's List (Ookami no Tagu: Satsujin-sha no ichiran) introduces two new characters, the "big bads" of the second book (Misa and Mikami). No other characters, minor or main, are introduced, except at the end of the book when Flame is born. In the second book, Matt, Mello and the others are enjoying the peace of their kingdom when Misa and Mikami arrive, killing some wolves and attempting to kill others, leading up to their attack on the Prince himself. They fail in their attack, however, and are imprisoned before they break out. It is a much smaller "filler" fanfiction for the space in between the two main arcs, the Summoning Arc and the Missing Prince Arc. Official Summary WolfTag: The Murderer's List (Ookami no Tagu: Satsujin-sha no ichiran)- In the second installment of the WolfTag series, five years have passed and Mello has nearly become accustomed to his newfound wolfhood when terror strikes. A wolf is found dead, then another, and yet another; a terrifying string of murders and attempted murders that lead to Mello as the next victim. In order to save himself and his friends, he'll have to find and catch the murderers before they catch him. WolfTag: Book Three The third book in the series, WolfTag: The Battle Aganst Red-Top (Ookami no Tagu: Reddo toppu to notatakai) focuses mainly on Matt and some of the people from Matt's past, such as The General, and the Bear-Wolf Regiment 15. There are a few minor characters that are introduced, but none that are worth too much recognition. In the third book, one year has passed, and a new threat has arrived: a diseased grizzly bear that has grown to enormous sizes and poses a threat to the wolves, specifically those that were once human. It is very similar to the bear from Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and the plot was based loosely off of that. It, like the second book, is a much smaller "filler" fanfiction for the space in between the two main arcs, the Summoning Arc and the Missing Prince Arc. There only important main character that is introduced is Mitheel, who is born at the end of the book. Official Summary WolfTag: The Battle Aganst Red-Top (Ookami no Tagu: Reddo toppu to notatakai)- There is peace for one year in the third installment of the series, before news comes of a diseased grizzly bear that has grown to enormous sizes and now poses a threat to all wolves. The disbanded Bear-Wolf Regiment 15 is brought back to fight, all including Matt, who is reluctant to leave due to his partner's recent illness. Illness, however, is not the only thing he'll have to watch out for in this dangerous mission. WolfTag: Book Four UNFINISHED---